How It Should Have Been
by Ani-Obi-Skywalker-Kenobi1985
Summary: This is my take on how the recent episodes between Owen and Tosh should have gone. Owen/Tosh Jack/Ianto Gwen/Rhys. Brief Slash, mainly Het.
1. One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood, or Owen and Tosh, or any of the other cast members; they belong to Russell T Davies, and BBC 2. I do own the plot, that isn't spoilers for any of the episodes in series two. I also own the original characters. I make no profit from the writing of this story, it is for entertainment only.**

_**How It Should Have Been**_

Tosh walked up behind Owen, as he stood in front of a computer monitor looking at a photo of Martha Jones, which was in their files. Tosh handed a mug of coffee to him, and said, "She's beautiful."

Owen replied jokingly "Is she?" Tosh let out a small laugh, and playfully shoved him, and commented "You know she is." Owen Secretly thought **'Yeah, but she's got nothing on you, Tosh'**

Tosh added "She's a Doctor to, that's a perfect match. And something tells me, that you both won't run out of things to talk about." Tosh knew she was screwing herself over, just by encouraging Owen about Martha. But she wanted him to be happy, and if being with someone that wasn't her was what it took, then so be it.

Owen thought **'True. But she's not you. You're a genius, Tosh, literately. I bet your cleverer then her' **He said out a loud "Nah, she only interested in work. Plus Jack would have my knee caps if I even attempted anything." He added "I'll just flirt with her, can't do any harm, while I show her the ropes.

They were silent for a moment, while Owen typed something on the keyboard, and drank from his mug. He suddenly asked "Tosh, what happened to that pool torment you set up?"

Tosh looked sheepish, as she revealed "There never was one, Owen. It was merely an excuse to get you to go out on a date with me." **'Christ, how pathetic does that make me? No wonder he's not interested in me like that'**

Owen was clearly surprised. How had he missed this? Christ, he had never felt so foolish, and such a bastard. He asked "Does that date still stand, Tosh?"

She replied "Sure. That's if you want to, of course." She added "I figured it would be just the two of us, going out to see a movie, or going to the pub for a drink, something to make an evening out of."

Owen smiled slightly, as Tosh looked at the computer screen. He replied "Ok." Secretly he had been meaning to ask her out on a date ever since Tommy had left. But he could never quite pluck up the courage to ask her.

Tosh looked at him uncertainly, as she asked "Excuse me?" Owen simply replied "Let's do it." Now Tosh, she was definitely certain she must have completely heard wrong. He couldn't have said what she thought he had.

Owen let out a light laugh, and shrugged "Of course not" as she eyed him incredulously, and asked in disbelief "Are you being Sarcastic?" She turned around and sighed, looking down at her hands sadly, as she commented "You're just being polite, you'll stand me up, and I know it."

Owen let out another brief laugh, and replied "No I won't, I swear. I said yes didn't I? Look, let's just go on one date, and see how it goes, which might not be anywhere." Tosh nodded her agreement, as she smiled shyly and sweetly at him.

On the outside he looked perfectly calm and collected. But on the inside was a different story entirely. He inwardly cringed, as guilt overwhelmed him that was suddenly plaguing him.

He was finally seeing what is past actions against Tosh had done. He was finally seeing what all of those years of his cruel neglect and discard of her had caused. And he hated it, hated the fact she believed he'd end up standing her up.

He felt like a right bastard right then. He realised if he was going to make it up to Tosh, and regain her trust, and make her believe he was genuinely interested in her then it was surely going to take a lot of work upon his part.

He had realised he felt far more then friendship for Tosh, after Tommy. He had loathed seeing her with Tommy, wishing it had been him in Tommy's position, at least when it came to being on the receiving end of Tosh's affection.


	2. Two

_**How It Should Have Been**_

Jack had just woken, as soon they had gotten back to the hub. He had taken a bullet meant for Owen in the heart. It had taken time for him to heal, as the bullet had after all landed in his heart.

They had gone to retrieve Martha, after Martha had lost the contact lenses, meaning she had lost contact with the hub. And of course the situation at the farm had turned nasty.

Jack told everyone "I want you all to go home and get some rest. I'll need you all in tomorrow morning early, to deal with the paper work and files for this case." He obviously didn't expect them to stay back at one in the morning doing paper working and filing, especially after the night they had all just endured.

Jack stood near his office door, and watched, as Owen and Tosh walked out of the hub. Tosh had said something, which had made Owen chuckle, and playfully shove her.

Jack sighed. He had never been so glad to take bullet for one of his team. He realised if he hadn't pushed Owen out of the way of the bullet, and took it himself. Then they'd have been facing a whole and different scenario, one which would have not been so kind or ideal to neither Owen nor Tosh.

Outside the hub, Owen turned to face Tosh, and said, "It's been one hell of a long night, and a shit one at that." Tosh nodded, but couldn't seem to look Owen in the eye, without her eyes wanting to fill with tears.

She was far too terrified to close her eyes, in less see Owen lying there on the cold cement, dead, lying in a pool of his own blood, instead of Jack. The images were flashing through her mind like crazy. She feared if she closed her eyes or slept, then the sheer horror of it all would swallow her whole.

She felt sick with fear, fear over how close she had come to losing Owen that night. She swore her heart had momentarily stopped, as she had seen that bullet heading straight for him. She had never been so glad that Jack had the ability that he did. She would forever be thankful for Jack.

Owen noticed that Tosh was deliberately avoiding looking him in the eyes. He lifted her chin with his right pointer finger. He forced her to meet his gaze, and instantly wished he hadn't.

He was almost brought to his knees, by the anguish and the sheer terror in her eyes, as tears filled her big brown eyes, making them shiny and sparkling. He asked "What's wrong Tosh? I realise tonight has been of the shit variety, but what is really bothering you?"

Tosh swallowed hard, and her voice cracked, as she answered. "I can't close my eyes Owen, I'm terrified." Owen's eyes widened at hearing this, he asked "Terrified of what?"

She stifled a sob, as she answered, her voice raw with stark terror and anguish. "Oh god, every time I close my eyes, I see you lying there on that cement back at the farm, in a pool of your own blood. And you're staring up at me with lifeless and unseeing eyes."

Her skin had turned ghost white, and she was trembling violently. Owen felt like someone had punched him in the stomach, knocking the air right out of him. Owen paled, before taking her into his arms, without thinking twice about it.

He cringed in sympathy, as she let loose, and began sobbing brokenly. The sound of her sobs was causing an agony deep in his heart. Tosh sobbed "Oh god, I'm so scared, Owen. I don't want to close my eyes or be alone."

Owen made a snap decision, which he normally would not have made concerning Tosh. But Owen, he realised the situation called for it. He pulled back slightly, as looked down at Tosh's tear stained face.

He told her "I promise you don't have to be alone. You can come to my place. I've got some beer in the fridge. We'll see what movies are playing on cable."

Tosh shook her head, and stepped back from Owen. She said, "No, but thank you. I wouldn't want to intrude or over step my bounds. We agreed to one date and only one. We never agreed, that you would have to baby sit me during my stupid female hysterics."

Owen said sternly "Now Tosh, quit talking such bollocks. Your coming back to my place to watch a movie and drink beer, whether you like or not." Tosh went to protest again, but Owen cut her off sternly, and said, "No Tosh, no buts."

He added "Besides I'm not exactly feeling a great peace of mind myself, and not to particular on being on my own either." He continued "Almost getting shot in the heart, knowing I would have been dead, it more then kind of leaves a bloody lingering impression, if you get my drift."

He concluded "But, if you tell anyone, especially anyone on the team I said any of this, then I'll deny it all, until I'm bloody blue in the face. That is right after I tell Jack, tell him that he should consider getting you some medical attention due to being delusional."

Tosh spluttered, realising he would do what he said he would, and without thinking twice about it. If Owen Harper was anything, then it was a man of his word, especially if it helped cover his own ass.

Before she could protest again, Owen pulled her towards his car. As soon as she regained the ability to speak, Owen had already started the engine, and was driving away from Torchwood head quarters.

Once they reached his apartment, he parked the car, before leading her inside of his apartment. Tosh had probably been here two or three times, if that. Owen silently promised to correct that.

He led her into the sitting area, before turning on the large wide screen plasma TV. He then headed into the kitchen, and grabbed two ice cold bottles of beer out of the fridge, before opening them with a bottle opener.

He then headed back into the sitting area. He handed Tosh one of the beers, after taking the remote control off of the coffee table in front of them. Once he was sat comfortably on the coach he asked Tosh "So what do you fancy watching?"

Tosh replied "I honestly don't mind, just nothing with violence and guns in it. I think I've seem enough of that to last me for a while." Owen more then understood where she was coming from, and could hardly blame her. He secretly felt the same, not that he would tell Tosh that, of course. He had no intentions of telling her exactly how much tonight had shit him up.

In the end they had chosen a comedy, American Pie. Tosh flushed, and giggled occasionally, while Owen sniggered at some of the dirty one liner's. Both had laughed when the character of Jim messed around with the apple pie.

Tosh moaned between giggles "Oh god, I may never look at apple pie the same again, at least not without seeing that" she gestured to the TV screen. Owen sniggered, and commented "Poor bastard. I remember some of the shit I got up to as a teenager, but never anything as pathetic as that."

It was four in the morning by the time them movie finished. Both were still wide awake. The events from less then five hours previously still played on each others minds. They were never going to get any sleep at this rate.

Halfway through the second movie, they somehow found themselves snuggled against each other. Neither mentioned how they had gotten like that. It would have only turned awkward if they did.

During the movie, Tosh flushed and buried her face in Owen's chest, for there on the screen was a steamy love scene between the leading actor and actress. Owen couldn't help but shift uncomfortably, as he was hit with images of him and Tosh in place of the actor and actress on screen.

Owen looked down at her flushed face, and as if some invisible force was pulling the two of them towards each other, they met each other halfway. Owen quickly captured her lips with his.

He moved back slightly, so he had room to cup her face between his palms, and deepened the kiss. Owen plundered her mouth passionately with his tongue. Tosh whimpered, lacing her fingers through his soft brown locks; tugging on it gently, making Owen moan deeply in the back of his throat.

Tosh broke the kiss, and teasingly nibbled on his ear lobe, causing him to let out a moan, followed by a hiss, after she nibbled hard, before soothing the slight sting with the tip of her tongue.

Owen quickly pulled back, and asked "Are you sure about this?" Tosh nodded, and replied "Of course. It is something I would have done a while ago if I'd had even the smallest inkling that I wouldn't have been rejected, and laughed at in the face."

Owen had to resist the urge to not cringe. The more he saw the consequences of his discard of Tosh, more he felt a like the biggest bastard to ever grace the planet. He hadn't always been like this. He had become what he had, after his fiancée Katie had died before they could even marry.

Owen felt he was finally ready to move on. Of course he was not going to dramatically change over night, it would take time. Time for the Owen Katie had known to return. But he would never be that young and naïve medical student again. He had seen far too much for that.

But he was going to try and be less of a bastard, to Tosh in particular. Owen was terrified to admit even to himself, that he wanted a relationship with Tosh. And maybe even perhaps get married and have children, if they ever survived retirement from Torchwood.

Owen wasn't blind enough to think he and Tosh, along with Gwen and Ianto were forever going to be a part of Torchwood, hunting down aliens. Sooner or later, they'd start to age, become slower, and liabilities. They were human after all, and that is what happened to humans, they aged and become slower. That wasn't the case for Jack.

Owen snapped out of his thoughts, and said, "Ok, as long as you're sure this is what you truly want. Think about this, we have to work together. We can't afford for things to turn awkward between us, as in our line of work it will get us both killed, and maybe our team."

Tosh reached out with her left hand, and gently smoothed her hand against his cheek. He eyed her, with an intensity that took her breath away. She said, "I've wanted this for such a long time, Owen. I was willing, even if it was only once, and we never mentioned it again. It would have been more then enough and more then I could have ever possibly hopped for."

Owen sighed, as he asked "Was that all you were ever expecting from me?" Tosh replied "I didn't want to get my hopes up, only for them to be crushed. You're not actually known for you love of relationships, and anything domestic. I didn't want to scare you off."

Owen nodded, realising she was right, as much as that little piece of truth just needled at him, and pissed him off. He then leaned forwards, and recaptured her mouth with his own.

He sighed, letting out a quite moan, as she wound her fingers in his hair, and opened her mouth underneath his, allowing him to slip his tongue past her parted lips. He could feel himself starting to harden.

He broke the kiss with one last teasing nip to her upper lip. He then stood, pulling her up with him, after using the remote control to turn off the TV. He then took her by the hand and led her towards his bedroom.


	3. Three

_**How It Should Have Been**_

Once inside of his room, he closed the door, before pushing her up against it, and kissing her hard and passionately. She pulled him closer to her, and rubbed her self up against him, surprising Owen, who had been expecting her to be as shy as she was at work.

In his heighten arousal the sensations Tosh was creating, as she pulled on his hair, was complete heaven to his senses. They reluctantly pulled apart when the desperate need for oxygen became an issue. He gently nibbled and suckled on the sensitive skin behind her ear lobe.

Owen traced the side of her jaw with his thumb, before he started to unbutton her white blouse. Once he had all the button undone, he pulled the blouse a side. He then slid it over her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

He took in the sight of her smooth and unblemished skin. He raised an eye brow at the sight of the black lace of her bra. That was the last thing he had been expecting to find. He had been expecting plain white cotton if he was honest.

He slowly lowered himself to his knees in front of her, gently licking a trail down her neck, followed by her chest, before finally arriving at her stomach. He teasingly nibbled the sensitive skin around her navel as he went along.

He reached up towards her waist and tugged on the button, followed by the zipper of her black trousers. Once he had opened them, he proceed to pull them down over her thighs, and down her legs, letting them drop to the floor to pool around her ankles, leaving her standing only in her black lace panties and bra, and her black slip on shoes.

She kicked off her shoes, and stood there, waiting to see what he would do next. He merely kneeled there, eyeing her appreciatively. She was a sight for sore eyes. If only he had known she was hiding all of this under those clothes of hers.

Tosh sighed in mock annoyance, as she told him matter factly "You're wearing far too many clothes." Owen grinned; his voiced deepened by arousal "Care to redeem me of that?"

Tosh smirked, as she reached down towards him, and pulled him up to her, and proceed to unbutton his off white shirt. She then let it drop too the floor, once his chest was bared.

Owen reached behind her, and quickly flicked the hooks open on her bra, with the skill only a man who had more then a normal amount of experience was capable of.

Owen lowered himself onto his knees once more, and then teasingly traced his fingers up her thighs, letting his hand linger, close to her aching centre. Tosh sighed as Owen nibbled and suckled on every inch of skin he uncovered, as he slowly pulled her underwear down, leaving her completely naked.

Tosh sighed, as he rose to his full height, before nibbling on her lower lip, quickly suckling her lips into his mouth, moaning deeply when she rubbed her knee cap against his erection.

Owen then lowered himself to the floor to rest on his knees again. He gently nibbled and kissed the tops of her tights, making her cry out in a mixture of pleasure and frustration over the fact he was not paying attention to the main area that needed it desperately.

"Owen, knock it off, that is torture" She practically growled in between pants and grunts. Owen chuckled, clearly finding the situation highly amusing.

He moaned when he felt a sharp and impatient tug on his hair. Deciding to end her torture, and have his hair remaining patch free, where Tosh was obviously on the verge of ripping his hair off of his scalp.

He stood and reached into his pocket for his wallet, retrieving a condom. He carried a few condoms in his pocket where ever he went, he never knew when someone would have caught his eye, and he ended up getting lucky.

Owen reached for his belt, and quickly unbuckled it. He then unzipped his jeans, pulling them along with his boxers to rest lightly below his hips, before allowing them to fall to his ankles. He sighed in relieve, as he stepped out of them, and his erection was released from the far too tight and painfully constricting material of his jeans.

He cried out in pleasure and pain, when Tosh wrapped her hand around his length, and teasingly flicked her thumb over the painfully sensitive head. She was driving him crazy, as she gripped him in her small hand.

He quickly grabbed her wrist, and pulled it away from his length, and told her in a clearly and painfully aroused tone of voice "If you continue doing that, then I will fucking explode before I can even get the condom on."

Tosh snickered at the agony filled grimace on his face. Owen quickly lunged forwards, and attached his lips to her pulse point on her neck, and suckled down hard, making her cry out in ecstasy. He smirked against her neck in return, as pay back for sniggering at him. He had definitely left his mark behind.

He ripped the blue plastic case open with his teeth, and passed the latex disc to Tosh. She took it between her thumb and forefinger, carefully rolling it down his full hard length.

Owen hissed between his teeth, when Tosh accidentally knocked the head of his length, as she rolled the latex along his length. Tosh smirked, as she commented laughingly "You're awfully sensitive, aren't you?"

Owen grumbled, and Tosh giggled in amusement. Owen glared at her playfully, his playful glare turned into a gleeful and sadistic looking grin. He had just the thing to turn her laughter into cries of ecstasy.

He quickly lifted her into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, as he braced her up against the door with his body. She was oblivious to what he was doing, she probably wouldn't realise what he was doing, not until he had done it. She was far too busy laughing at him to notice.

He grinned, as he placed the head of his length at her opening, before swiftly pushing into her in one swift motion. And just as he had predicted, his actions had the desired effect, her laughter turned to loud cries of ecstasy with in seconds. Her head fell backwards, as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

He teasingly taunted her "You're not laughing now; I wonder what could have stopped that?" She playfully glared at him, making him pull back, until only the head of his length remained in side of her, before plunging back into her so fast; she bounced in his arms a few inches.

Owen cried out in pleasure, as she grinded against him, pulling him into her deeper by pushing her feet against his ass. He readjusted them into a more comfortable position, before settling into a more leisurely pace and even rhythm.

They thrust against each other in the same rhythm and pace for fifteen minutes, until Tosh gasped out between pants and cries of pleasure "Owen, faster please; faster, harder." Owen willingly complied needing to come, perhaps more then she did.

He pulled her against him even closer then before, and increased the speed of his thrusts. It wasn't long before he was pounding into her. And the only sounds in the silent room, was their panting, heavy breathing, and cries of pleasure.

He moaned deep in his throat, and quickly and passionately slipping his tongue into her mouth, enjoying the taste of her, as he suckled her lips into his mouth, kissing her harder and faster, as his thrust became both harder and faster.

It wasn't long before she went over the edge and screamed her second release. He exploded with a shout just as she started to contract around him. He continued to thrust inside of her, riding out his release, until he was spent.

They slumped against each other spent and exhausted. She was plastered against the door, still limp from her second release, that was much stronger then the first.

Owen rested his head against hers in a moment of tenderness; he remained in side of her for as long as he would be able to. Owen leaned forward kissing her. He grinned into kiss, when he heard her sigh in contentment against his lips.

Owen gently pulled away from her, before rubbing his nose against hers affectionately, and commented "Well, aren't you full of surprises. Who knew you would be that good. I guess what they say about it being the quite ones, is true."

A few moments later Tosh sighed unhappily as his now softened length slipped out of her, feeling the loss, and hating it. He gently lowered her onto her feet, before leading her over to his bed.

He told her "I'll be back in a minute, I just need to go and get rid of this" he gestured to his now flaccid length that still had the full condom on. She nodded, as sat down on the edge of the bed, wrapping her arms around her naked body.

He returned from the bathroom a couple of minutes later. He walked over to her, and asked "Still think you'll have problems sleeping?" Tosh replied "I hope not." Owen nodded and walked over to the other side of the bed.

He pulled the quilt a side, before slipping inside, Tosh followed suit. Owen then pulled the quilt up around them. They lay on their sides facing each other. They eyed each other sleepily. Soon they fell fast to sleep, still facing each other.


	4. Four

_**How It Should Have Been**_

It was three hours later, when Owen's alarm clock went off like it did every morning, when they weren't called in, in the middle of the night. He reached over with his left hand and smacked it down on top of the button, cutting off the alarm.

Owen moaned, and buried his head back under the covers. He did not want to get up. He'd had less then four hours of sleep. He and Tosh had come back to his place. He suddenly froze, as the night before suddenly came back to him at break neck speed.

He removed the quilt from his head, and turned around to face the other side of the bed. Just as he expected, he found a head of long and messy black hair. He reached out with his right hand, and gently nudged Tosh on her bare back.

Tosh, who was always a light sleeper, was awake instantly. She quickly turned over, and eyed Owen wide eyed. Owen grinned appreciatively, as the covers were pooled around her waist, meaning her upper body was completely bared, much to his delight.

Tosh wondered why Owen was looking at her, as if he wanted to eat her alive. It wasn't until she felt the draft against her upper torso, that she knew what had caused that reaction from Owen.

She flushed, and quickly brought the covers up to cover her chest. Owen whined playfully "Hey, I was enjoying the view. Why did you have to go and do that?" Tosh reached out, and playfully slapped him on the chest.

Tosh chuckled weakly, before saying "Honestly Owen, it is not like you've never seen a naked woman before. You're a Doctor, and of course with your past sexual experience, it is hardly surprising."

Owen chuckled "True. But up until last night, I never had the pleasure of the view of a certain computer genius's naked form." Tosh chuckled, as she flushed, and said, "You never stop do you, Owen."

Tosh sobered and cleared her throat, before asking "So, I presume you don't regret what happened last night then?" Owen frowned and asked "Why would I regret it? And of course, do you honestly think I'd still be sitting here in bed with you, if I actually did?"

Tosh flushed, and lowered her gaze to her hands, that rested in her lap. She replied "Because I'm not your usual type. I'm not blond, or have big breasts. And I don't have Gwen's confidence."

Owen laughed harshly, and fell back against the pillows. He said, "Geez, I, along with Mary really went and did one hell of a number on you, didn't we?" Tosh frowned, as she asked "What do you mean?"

Owen turned to face her, and said, "I've been a bastard towards you Tosh. I never realised what I wanted or was missing out on, not until Tommy came through the rift, and opened my eyes."

He added "Before that, there was Mary, who unfortunately used you to get into Torchwood. The fact I and Gwen weren't being as discreet as we should have been, especially around you, that didn't help."

He added "It's no wonder you've got a low opinion of yourself. Your confidence and hopes kept getting trampled on by me mainly, especially when I'd been shagging some stranger the previous night, and would come in the next morning bragging about it."

He went on "You should have never had to hear such things. I'm sorry you did." He concluded "I'm not saying I'm head of heels in love with you, and want to marry you, and you have my children. But I wouldn't say no to the possibility of seeing where whatever is between us goes."

She smiled at him, and said, "I take it, that I can still expect to find you flirting with anything in a skirt, that has a pulse? You are after all the king of flirts, and it is in your nature."

Owen chuckled, and replied "Why of course. But just because I flirt with them, it doesn't mean I'm gonna end up shagging them, Tosh." He added "I'll make a deal with you. As long as I can flirt and still look, you have my word I won't touch."

Tosh nodded, and replied "That's reasonable enough, I agree, you've got yourself a deal." She asked "Are we keeping this under wraps at work, or do we have any intentions of telling the others? Just so I know where I stand, and how discreet I'm going to have to be."

Owen shook his head and replied "Of course not. I'm not a shamed of you, Tosh. Just in case that was what you were thinking. I could do a sight worse then you Tosh. In fact I've shagged a sight worse then you."

He added "You're decent and respectable, and surely far too good for me. But the fact of the matter is, that you always saw something in me, something the others didn't or couldn't."

Tosh looked down at her watch, and said, "We've got an hour and a half, before we have to be at work. Do you mind if I use you shower?" Owen shook his head, and said, "No. Go right a head." He added, asking "Could you use some company. I'm sure it gets really lonely showering alone?"

Tosh chuckled knowingly. She replied "That all depends." Owen raised an eyebrow, and asked coyly "Upon what?" She replied "On what you have planned once inside of the shower."

Owen grinned, and replied "Oh, I assure you, I have every intention of exploring thoroughly." She smirked and said, "As long as you wash my back, you've got yourself a deal.

Owen's grin widened even further. He replied "Of course. I'll wash more then your back." He then made a grab for her, but she bolted out of the bed, before he could get a grip on her.

She laughed out loud, and ran towards the bathroom. She called out over her shoulder "Sure you'll wash more then my back, but first you've got to catch me." Owen grinned wolfishly, and bolted right after her, as he called back, "Naturally, you can bet on it."

Both ran to the bathroom, and were as naked as the day they were born. Tosh got there first. She let out a small squeal, as Owen caught her in his arms. He turned her around, and kissed her hungrily.


	5. Five

_**How It Should Have Been**_

An hour later they arrived at the hub. After they'd showered, Owen had given Tosh a lift to her apartment, so she could change into some fresh clothes and brush her teeth, and put on a little makeup. And of course find something suitable to cover up the large love bite on her neck.

Just because she and Owen had decided not to hide the fact they were now dating from the others, did not mean they were going to broadcast the fact Tosh had a love bite.

Tosh chose a dark purple blouse, with black boot leg trousers. She paired them with a pair of black high heeled ankle boots. And to cover up the love bite, she wrapped a scarf around her neck, made of satin. It was similar in colour to her blouse, and had bright silver floral embroidery.

She could easily get away with wearing a scarf, without drawing attention to herself. She often wore a scarf to work. It was just Tosh's style, and the others never said anything.

The others looked up when Owen and Tosh entered the hub together. It was obvious something had happened, as Owen and Tosh never usually arrived together. And on top of that, they were laughing together.

Owen had a coffee in his hand, as did Tosh. Tosh smacked him playfully on the arm, as he took a bite from his bacon sandwich. Tosh was eating a blueberry muffin. They both looked happy, really happy.

Jack cleared his throat, as they walked over to their own desks. "So how was your night after what happened at the farm?" Owen answered first "It was fine, Jack. You know me; I'm hardly fazed by anything, as long as there isn't any lasting reminder staring me straight in the bloody face."

Jack nodded, and turned to face Tosh and asked her "And you Tosh, how are you doing this morning?" Tosh replied, as she switched on her computer. "I'm fine, Jack. I've been a part of a lot worse, we all have."

Jack nodded, as he eyes both Owen and Tosh. There was something different about them. They seemed more relaxed in each others presence, or at least Tosh did in Owen's.

He said, "Ok then. Seeing as everyone is feeling fine this morning, we can get on with the paper work and filing from last nights case." He added "And Owen, I need you to do some tests on Martha, just to make sure there was no lasting ill affects from the crap they pumped her system with."

Martha protested "But Jack, I'm fine, honestly." Owen chuckled and said, "Martha, give it up. You'll never change his mind once he has it set on something. Just get it over and done with, to make him happy."

Martha grumbled, but reluctantly agreed. She said, "I'm a Doctor, I examine others, not them examining me. I never was keen on being poked and prodded, especially after last night."

With that said, everyone got to work. He called over his shoulder, as he walked to his office "Owen, could you come to my office for a moment, please?" Owen frowned, before nodding.

Tosh watched him go, before turning to face her computer. Gwen eyed Tosh, and slowly walked up behind her. She spoke quietly, so only Tosh could hear her. "So, did you enjoy yourself last night after you left the hub?"

Tosh frowned and turned to face Gwen. Before she knew what was happening, Gwen pulled on the scarf, removing it. Tosh gasped, and went to grab the scarf, but was too late.

Gwen smirked, as she took in the sight of the love bite on Tosh's neck in all of its incriminating glory. She quietly crowed "Ha, I knew it. I knew something had happened between you and Owen. You never come in together. And you're never comfortable enough with him, to laugh and playfully smack him, not like you did when you both came in."

She asked "So, what is going on between you two?" Tosh flushed, and replied "We're dating, that much I can reveal." Gwen resisted the urge to crow in delight.

Tosh added "We're taking it one step at a time. It's not like we'll be declaring our undying love for each other, and exchanging rings and vows, and having children anytime soon."

She snorted at this, as did Gwen. Neither realised, that just as Owen had been walking passed, heading to Jack's office, he had been close enough to catch the tail end of their conversation.

He snorted himself, when he heard Tosh explaining to Gwen that they wouldn't be declaring their undying love for each other nor marrying and having children. He was glad she understood. He was especially glad things hadn't turned awkward with them.

He entered Jack's office, and took the seat Jack gestured to. Jack cleared his throat and said, "Be honest with me, I promise nothing said in his office will leave it." Owen sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose; he could feel a headache starting.

Owen said, "What can I say, I've been shot before, Jack. But I've never had a bullet aimed at my heart before. If it hadn't been for you taking that bullet for me, then I would have found my self flat on my back, on a cold slab in my own autopsy room."

He added "I'll be fine. But last night really unsettled Tosh, unsettled her to the point, that I had her sobbing in my arms in terror. She said she was afraid to close her eyes, as every time she did, she'd see me lying on the cement back at the farm."

He added, as Jack looked at him in worry. "She said she could see me lying in a pool of my own blood, staring up at her with lifeless and unseeing eyes." Jack eyed Owen in horror.

Jack asked "Do you think this will affect her work?" Owen shook his head "No. I don't think it will. She calmed, as soon as I convinced her I was not lying in a pool of my own blood, dead."

He added "I took her back to my place for a beer and to see a couple of movies on cable. Neither she or I fancied the idea of going back to empty apartments on our own."

Jack asked "What happened, as I can tell something did. You and Tosh, you never come into work together. And I've never seen Tosh laugh like that around you, or looked so free and relaxed around you." He added "And I must admit, it's been a long time since I've seen you genuinely laughing, and clearly at ease."

Owen had a small smile on his face, as he said, "We've decided to start dating. We're taking it one step at a time, to see how far we can go in a relationship. We've both agreed we don't know if we'll ever get serious to the point of marriage, or having children."

Jack was beaming at him in delight. He said, "It's about time. She's wanted you for so long Owen. Every time you'd brag about your latest conquest from the previous night, I would see another piece of her heart break."

He added "When you had that affair with Gwen, and she heard yours and Gwen's thoughts due to that bloody pendent, I seriously think a little piece of her died that day. She was always quite and reserved. But after Mary, it was as if she had built a wall around her heart and emotions."

He concluded "I saw the wall start to crumble, as soon as Tommy came through the rift. I saw her rebuilding it when he had to go back to his own time. And now, now that you've finally noticed her like she has wanted you to for the last couple of years, I truly think that wall she set up to protect herself is starting to slowly dissolve."

Owen sighed wearily and replied "I know I was a bastard Jack. Trust me. I'm only starting to see the consequences of all that neglect and discard of her." He added "She has serious self esteem issues that I've only helped to develop even more."

He continued "When I agreed to go on a date with her, she asked me if I was being sarcastic. She said that she thought I was only being polite, and that I'd stand her up. I hate that she's thinks I'd do that to her."

He concluded "I saw a free, wild, and passionate side to Tosh last night. She proved what they said about it being the quite ones you had to watch out for, is actually true."

Jack grinned, as he asked "Did you sleep with her Owen?" Owen replied "Yes, I did. I don't regret a single second of it, Jack. She was bloody amazing, not that I'd ever tell her that, seeing as she would most likely not believe me even if I did."

Jack was smiling widely, before he said, "I'm glad you've both decided to date each other. Maybe you'll be able to truly bring her out of that shell of hers. And perhaps she can try and unthaw that heart of yours that turned to ice after Katie died."

He concluded "Just promise me this. Please try not to hurt her, Owen. I don't think she would be able to withstand anymore heart break from you, not now she knows what she could lose."

Owen replied "I have no intentions of hurting her if I can. Now I've had a taste of her, and know what she is capable of when she really lets herself go. I don't want to lose that, Jack. It was an amazing sight to witness."

Jack grinned at him and nodded, before saying "Good. Now get back to work. Let me know if Martha refuses any of the tests. I'll come in and sit on her, until she does cooperate."

Owen snorted, before heading out of Jack's office, to retrieve Martha, and take her down to the autopsy room, hopefully willingly.


	6. Six

_**How It Should Have Been**_

At lunch Owen and Tosh went to the local Chinese restaurant a couple of block away from the hub. It was Tosh's turn to get everyone's lunch that day. Owen decided to go with her.

Once at the restaurant, Tosh placed everyone's orders. Once that was done, and an employee had done to the kitchen to give their order, Owen turned to face Tosh.

He asked her "So, what do you have planned for later?" Tosh replied "Nothing actually. I'll most likely head home, take a shower or bath. Then most likely watch one of those old musicals, with a couple glasses of wine." She added "That's if nothing major comes up at work to keep us there."

Owen nodded, before asking "Well, how do you fancy the idea of renting a couple of movies, buying a couple of beers, and getting a pizza?" Tosh nodded, and asked "Alright you're on, mine or your place?"

Owen thought for a moment before replying "How about my place, we can make a night of it." He added "If you like, we can stop at your place and collect some of your clothes for tomorrow, and you can stay the night."

Tosh smiled briefly, as she said, "Okay. It doesn't matter if we come into work tomorrow together, everyone seems to know that something is going on between us, and seem fine with it."

Fifteen minutes later, their order was done. It was handed to them already packed away in a plastic bag. Owen accepted the bag, before paying. He and Tosh then exited the restaurant.

Once back at the hub, they were greeted with a mug of coffee each, courtesy of Ianto. Ianto then took the bag of food from Owen, and proceeded to handed out everyone's order.

After dinner, Jack, Gwen, Ianto and Martha watched, as Owen and Tosh sat at her desk on the other side of the hub. Tosh let out a brief giggle, as Owen playfully nuzzled her neck with his nose. She playfully smacked him on the back of the head.

Gwen and Martha shared a knowing grin of delight. Jack and Ianto shared a pleased and knowing smile, as they watched Owen capture Tosh's lips with his own.

They were so glad Owen had finally woken up to see what had always been right under his nose. And of course being with Tosh for even the shortest length of time had brought out a lighter and more playfully side to Owen.

And Tosh, they had never seen her look so content. Never had they heard Tosh giggle in such a girly fashion up until then, it was a wonderful and heart warming sight to be hold.

AN: Ok. I realise this is really a short chapter, but I promise the next chapter will be much longer, and will have smut between Owen and Tosh.


End file.
